I never stopped loving you:
by cab4five
Summary: How are you supposed to forget the one who hurt you, when everyday and everywhere you look, you are reminded of that person, but moreover do you even want to forget? Would it help if you knew they were hurting just as much? If you believe in the power of the tether, love will come home and with it bring even more happiness than before.


**I never stopped loving you:**

Totally AU - Finchel fan fiction

Drama/romance

M rating for language and sexy bits

Complete one-shot

Summary: How are you supposed to forget the one who hurt you, when everyday and everywhere you look, you are reminded of that person, but moreover do you even want to forget? Would it help if you knew they were hurting just as much? If you believe in the power of the tether, love will come home and with it bring even more happiness than before.

 _**For our favourite Canadian drummer rockin it out up there**_

 _Always in our thoughts._

A/N: Welcome to my new story, though firstly thanks to every one of you lovely Finchel fans out there that have read/ reviewed my last couple of stories. I really am very appreciative of your wonderful support. I hope you enjoy this one just as much, it starts of a bit angsty, but as always, Finchel comes through

 *****…***…***…*****

 _June 2013: after graduating senior year of College_

 _On the eve of their wedding Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry are snuggled up on her parents' sofa, excitement for their upcoming nuptials making the very much in love couple glow._

" _Oh baby I can't believe that this time tomorrow I will be Mrs. Finn Hudson. I hope you have been taking your vitamins Finny, because you will not be sleeping." Finn smiles at his tiny girl who is winking at him seductively, then slides one large hand up from her waist to cup her little face, that is radiating with pure joy, and stroking his thumb gently along her cheekbone._

 _Rachel leans up to kiss her fiancé on the lips, noticing that he has been very quiet all evening, her own excitement bubbling up inside her ready to explode._

" _Honey are you ok, you are too quiet. Is everything ok?"_

" _Hm? Oh yeah baby just nervous I guess, I just know I'm going to stuff something up and spoil it for you, and I love you too much."_

" _Oh Finny" she giggles her happiness cutting right into Finn's heart. "You could never spoil it, and even if something does happen. At the end of the day we will still be husband and wife and I know that I love you with every fibre of my being forever, there has never been anyone else for me and there never will. You are it Finn Hudson._

 _Through the rivers of tears that suddenly spring to Finn's eyes' he kisses his girl, stealing all her breath and again tells her how much he loves her and will do so until he breathes his last breath on this earth._

 _Just as Rachel is trying to deepen the kiss her best friend of honour and Finn's brother Kurt, flounces into the living room demanding Finn unhand his best friend as she has to go to bed now after a pre wedding pampering session. We have to pay extra attention to your face darling, I noticed some crows' feet yesterday and I cannot have you walk down that aisle in an original Hummel creation and spoil it with a wrinkle on your beautiful face. So quickly say goodbye to my brother you will see each other in approximately 18 hours."_

" _Ok Kurt, ok, jeez man! you sure are bossy, you do remember its not you getting married don't you? Rach would be better off not getting married at all if you feel the need to control her every move…, hey babe maybe we should skip that part and just run off somewhere?" Finn adds knowing his words would get a reaction from his brother_

 _At Kurt's squeal of indignation, Rachel kisses Finn again and says softly, "as long as you are running off with me baby I can deal with that, I'll see you at the park baby; I'll be the super smiley one in the white dress. I love you Finn Hudson forever baby, goodnight."_

" _I love you too baby so very much. Sleep well" Finn calls out behind her. Then under his breath, he mutters, "I'll never forget you Rachel Berry..."_

… _ ****XXXXX**…**_

June 2015 two years later:

"Frankie, come on it's time to go or we will get caught in traffic?"

"Me car momma?

"Yes baby as soon as Frankie gets down stairs, come on honey, can you help Momma put our bags in the car? Do you have your blankie and finny?"

At her 14-month-old little boys nod and dimpled smile, his mother feels the pang in her heart, as she does every time she looks at her beautiful son. He holds up in one of his chubby hands his blue blanket and, in the other, a soft fish shaped snuggle pillow, that he named himself. Of course, he has no understanding of the sadness that overtakes his momma every time the name 'finny' is mentioned.

Finally, Frankie makes it down, locks the front door climbing in behind the steering wheel and heading the silver 4x4-duel cab, onto the highway for the 6-hour or so drive from New York, south to Virginia Beach for a month long vacation.

Once on the road Frankie smiles excitedly at his friend. His and Rachel's relationship was purely platonic. As any one with eyes could tell, her heart even though it was broken still, would only ever belong to one man. Frankie hopes to meet the elusive Finn Hudson one day and vows secretly to tell him, just how much his decision to abandon Rachel hurt her. His mind goes back to when he met Rachel Berry and the subsequent conversations they had as Rachie explained what had happened.

The two met two years ago when the then 27-year-old Frankie was looking for a roommate. Which was very fortunate as it turned out because very soon after, Rachel arrived in New York as a college graduate complete with a broken heart and engagement (well it was more of abandoned at the altar then if that was not bad enough she found out 1 month later she was pregnant.) The two hit it off straight away and became great friends; Frankie was Rachel's support throughout her pregnancy and in the early days of Timmy's life. He would just hold his tiny friend tightly, soothing her, because every time she would look at her beautiful baby who apparently was a spitting image of his father, but with his momma's big dark chocolate brown eyes and extra long lashes. Rachel would break down into a sobbing mess. It was the same every single time letters addressed to Finn Hudson were returned to sender the envelopes covered in bright red stamps of NOT AT THIS ADDRESS, or RETURN TO SENDER. After a while, Rachel accepted that he was just not interested in her, or indeed their baby that he was obviously ignorant of, and was determined to be the best mother she could to baby Timothy Finn Berry- Hudson (Timmy, who cares if it sounds like Finny).

Frankie also knew from conversations with Rachel, that as much as she tried to hate Finn, she could not and figured that something extremely serious must have happened to make him change his mind about marrying her and closing off all contact. She herself at the beginning was too hurt and devastated to even make contact with Kurt, (who had been her best friend besides Finn) or Finn's parents in Lima. Her own parents ashamed of her ' _situation'_ wanted nothing to do with her, they just handed her a couple of checks totalling about $200.000, and told her she was on her own. She only ever saw them once afterwards when she bumped into them in the city, a couple of months after Timmy was born and they casually informed her, as though they were commenting on the weather, of their impending divorce and that they were selling the house in Lima and moving overseas. (Well Leroy was Hiram was going to San Francisco or somewhere on the west coast and joining a hippy commune. They were also changing their wills accordingly, but she was not to expect anymore than what they had already given her. They were not even interested to know about their grandson, except to say as long as he was healthy.

Therefore, since then she has been single, always hoping Finn will come, find her and be happy about their son, so they can all live a happy life together. She never dated or even accepted an invite for so much as a cup of coffee, from the many guys' that pass through the coffee shop where she works. Rachel spent all her time juggling parenthood, a part time job, as well as the struggles of trying to figure out how she can put her early childhood education degree to good use in a different state to where she gained it.

It was just after lunchtime when Frankie pulled the car into the parking lot, out side of the 'Twin Star Motel and Restaurant', and while Rachel was trying to wake up a grumpy Timmy, he went to reception pressing the service bell and waiting for the desk clerk.

Finally, a perky blonde teenager bounces out of the office at the side of reception and gushes out in a well-rehearsed monologue.

"Hi welcome to the Twin Star Motel, my name is Willow, Do you have a reservation?

Slightly taken aback at the girls fast paced speech Frankie nods and pats his pocket looking for his wallet,

"Er yeah it should be under the name of Frankie Bennett from New York. I booked a two room family suite online, for two adults and a baby, and requested a porta- cot, about two months ago. We want to stay a month at this stage, and maybe extend our stay for another month, but I will let you know before this first month is up if that is ok."

Frankie watches with a humorous look on his face as Willow, taps a few keys on her computer and squeals with excited achievement when she finds what she was looking for.

"Oohh yes there you are room 17 on the ground floor. If you can just fill in this paperwork with ID and car registration please, everything will be all good."

It takes Frankie 10 minutes to fill in the requested paperwork, and he leaves the office hands full of tourist brochures and information about the town, the motel's, guest facilities, on site restaurant's opening hours, and weekly menu.

… ***…*...*…**

Finn Hudson was just finishing his stock order in his office when Willow, who was having her lunch break in the small-attached staff room, jumped up at the sound of the service bell on the front counter. He overheard snippets of the conversation between his high school work experience girl, and the new guest, mainly the words, New York and porta-cot and room 17. Then before he could stand up to and check on the cot, his cell phone rang. He groaned when he saw it was his mother…

Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and long forefinger he lets out a deep sigh and says, "Hi Mom… yes I am fine… no I haven't had time to organise it yet… I am trying to run a business here Mom, Mom… sigh, I told you last time I am not interested in meeting any of your friends' daughters, now or ever, and no I don't know when I will be back in Ohio… Yes I talked to Kurt last week… look Mom I gotta go bye..."

… ***…*...*…**

The combined Berry/Bennett holiday is going great, Rach is relaxing, fully enjoying her one on one time with little Timmy, who was having a ball on the beach and splashing in the shallow water. Getting great use out of his little yellow bucket and spade, complaining loudly every time his momma wanted to reapply his sun cream. So far the highlight of his young life was the trip he and Rachel took to the aquarium and every time a fish swam past the little viewing windows in the tank he would giggle with excitement pointing out with glee saying "Momma 'ook inny e'bry 'ere" ( _Momma look Finny everywhere)_

Frankie spent the first couple of days wandering around the town, happily on the second afternoon, finding a notice on the window of the local music shop advertising for an instructor to run a series of short courses in piano and guitar for kids during the summer. After speaking to the owner and agreeing to a timetable. Frankie excitedly tells Rachel that afternoon when she gets home from the beach, and asks "If it is ok with her and Timmy they might stay a bit longer as the music classes should go really well plus the wages were good and would help pay for their accommodations. Also mentioning that as neither of them had any pressing commitments in New York till the end of summer, it would be nice to stay longer."

"Oh of course we don't mind do we honey?" she looks over at her baby happily watching with his finny, a Sponge Bob cartoon on the TV and takes his giggle at her question as an ok.

Rachel and Timmy are rather disappointed, by the end of their first week of vacation, due to the unseasonably inclement weather, descending on the charming coastal town that is forcing them to stay indoors. The two spend time watching the rain and counting the drops as the rain splashes against the bay window of their room. Though playing in the indoor heated pool and kiddie play area, and venturing out for a bit so Timmy can 'try out' his new Spiderman galoshes and rain coat, and wandering down the boardwalk for some yummy fish and chips does break the boredom cycle somewhat. However, the rainy weather does cause a few headaches for Rachel trying to keep her sons clothing supply clean and dry, as she obviously didn't pack a vast amount, thinking most of the time would be spent outside in his shorts and t-shirts. Frankie did find some leggings, cute socks with different colored toes, sweat tops and some winter pyjamas, at the local department store the other day, which was wonderful. Not wanting the laundry to pile up Rachel gathers the few of Timmy's things and on her way through the rooms' calls out to her friend.

"Frankie? I'm just going to the laundry room." Hearing an "ok" from the bedroom and a loud "YES! Hah buddy my doctors skills are the best." Rachel leaves her 'family' playing what she knows is ' _operation_ ' Timmy's favourite game, not because he understands the object of the game, obviously as he is only just over a year old. But because he can make the buzzers go off and the patients nose flash. Rachel was thankful she remembered to pack a few of his favourite games, including lucky ducks, his shape-o- ball and some jigsaws and picture books as well as a couple of bedtime story books.

Rachel is just leaving the guest laundry with a bundle of freshly washed and dried clothes in her arms, happily singing aloud the song she was singing to Timmy earlier as they watched the rain.

" _Raindrops keep falling on my head'_

 _Just like the guys whose feet are too big for his bed_

 _Nothing seems to fit_

 _Oh, raindrops keep fallin' on my head_

 _Keep a-fallin'_

 _Cause I did some talking to the sun_

 _And I said I didn't like the way he got things done_

 _Sleeping on the job_

 _Oh raindrops keep fallin' on my head..."_

Then as she turns the corner of the veranda, she collides with a solid body. The clean laundry falling out of her arms and all over the floor, her breath leaving her tiny body in a loud "whoosh"

"Oh man I'm so sorry miss", the body says and bends down to pick up the clothing, "here let me hel…." his eyes, focus on the tanned legs with the butterfly tattoo on the top of her right foot, and the words ' _Our city, Our love_ near her ankle. Finn Hudson looks to the left foot and can't help but make a strangled noise, in his throat when he spots the words ' _Imagine'_ inked on the honey coloured skin that encases the petite body that he knows better than his own, a soft almost whispered "Rach" leaves his lips. As he rises his eyes widen at the pairs of little boys Spiderman pj's and Bumblebee sweat tops and socks, in a jumbled heap around her feet, his eyes move rapidly between the items of clothing and the face of the tiny scared woman a foot in front of him. His handsome face a mask of confusion and surprise.

Rachel's head snaps up as she comes face to chest with the one person in the world she never thought she would see again. (But the only person she has wanted to see for the last two years. She looks like a startled rabbit and squeaks out a few stuttered words… "O-oh um… er h-hi Finn, look I-I…' sorry I gotta go..."

"R-Rach wait please…"

With that, she races off leaving the man standing like a fish out of water holding the tiny clothes. Finn hears the slamming of the door to room 17 behind her, which has Frankie immediately worried. Rachel stutters out that "Finn is here and she just literally bumped into him outside."

Trying to get her head around what just happened Rachel's mind goes to the bundle of unanswered and returned letters tucked in the back of her closet. Every single one of them filled with photo's and information about her pregnancy and little Timmy's development, all pleading for an explanation, as to why he sent her away to New York, on the day of their wedding. Without so much as a note or phone call and her beseeching him to understand that, she did not know she was pregnant, until a month after arriving in New York and of course, the baby was Finn's. She just wishes he would let her know what she did wrong but even through everything, her love for him had never failed and she still felt their tether.

After colliding with Rachel, on the veranda of his motel in Virginia, Finn is in a foul mood not because he has seen her; it is the only thing he has wanted for the past two years. But more the fact she seemed thoroughly petrified by the sight of him, and she obviously had a kid, a little boy from the look of the clothing. His mind is spinning with thoughts of some other guy getting that close to her. He storms into reception with the tiny clothes tucked in his arms, and after placing them in an untidy pile on his desk. Demands Willow tells him who registered in room 17 (it was the only family sized room on that end of the veranda. Willow's 16-year-old nerves get the better of her and she bursts into tears frantically trying to do what Finn had asked her to do. Getting even more upset when her boss barks angrily at her….

"Fuck it never mind I'll do it my self, take the rest of the day off…"

He does not even acknowledge the young girls answer as he pounds on the computer keys. Scowling darkly at the words in clear type against room 17, **Frankie Bennett, (music teacher- Apt 10/790 Butler Rd Brooklyn, length of stay 1 month / family room requiring porta cot for 1 year old).** Slamming the keyboard drawer shut Finn spins on his heel towards his office.

His temper at boiling point he kicks over a chair on his way. Even more infuriated that Rachel must have hooked up with someone else as soon as she got to New York to have a 1-year-old kid…

"But, but … Hudson just you wait a god damned second! Calm the fuck down man, and think this through before you go barging in and accusing her of something. Do not forget _**YOU**_ dumped her at the altar on _**YOUR**_ wedding day. After making sure her fathers knew what was going on and leaving that novel length letter with them to give to her once she was out of Lima."

His inner monologue was ranting at him now, "So if Rachel has … no, no, no she couldn't have because it takes nearly a year to have a baby and it is only been 2 years since he saw… oh for fucks sake is there is a chance that the kid is his…? Nevertheless, why did she not tell him, or at least tell Kurt or his Mom they were always close, even if his mom and he did not talk after her shitty reveal, and her and Burt moved from Lima to Columbus, a couple of months later what about her dads?"

Because dummy, you took off to fucking Australia as soon as you spoke with her parents, the night before your wedding, kicking yourself every minute for letting the words your mom told you ruin your life…

Finn can still hear the words Carole told him bursting the image of a father he had, had in his mind ever since he was a little boy. Then what happened next was to this day the biggest fucking mistake of his entire life.

 _She corners him in the living room after he came home from Rach's place on the Thursday before their planned Saturday wedding._

" _Honey, can I talk to you?" she asks her voice soft, her shaky hands twisting nervously in the bottom of her shirt._

" _Sure mom what's the matter, hey" he says with a chuckle " I thought I was supposed to be the nervous one, seeing as I'm the one getting married, I just wish dad could be here to share this"_

 _Her voice a nervous whisper, she starts… hardly taking her eyes off her twisting hands now squeezing the life out of the throw pillow_

" _Thanks darling, it… it… is um about your dad in fact… Christopher Hudson. He is um not actually … um dead but he is living in Australia or somewhere down that way, and was working on a fishing boat, based in New Zealand, at least he was the last time I heard. Another thing we were never married. I am so very sorry honey but he panicked, when I told him I was pregnant. I mean we had only just graduated high school… a-and had no way to support ourselves … There was college …well, we … I mean I thought, we were in love as we had been together for three years, but we were so young … and I don't want you to make the same mistakes we did…"_

 _Finn stands up suddenly running his hands through his hair and linking his fingers together over the back of his neck, shaking his head to try to clear the fog, thus enabling him to comprehend the words his ears are hearing._

" _WHAT! How dare you say that Rach and me would do the same thing, we have been a couple since freshman year of freaking high school… that is 8 years, 8 years Mom of dealing with shit from the other kids at school and people trying to break us by telling lies and spreading nasty rumours. I know her Dads aren't my biggest fans but…_

 _I love her with my whole being, and I know she freaking loves me the exact same. Do you think that little of me that I would leave her if I knew she was pregnant huh? All I have wanted since I met her was to one day get married and have a family with_ _HER_ _, because she is the only woman in the world for me…_

 _Why the fuck did, you have to tell me this now Mom huh? Why couldn't you tell me years ago? Better still not even bother, we have been fine without him all this time. Does Burt know all this crap or did you lie to him too huh? Fuck Mom, way to go and spoil my life thanks for nothing!" Finn kicks over the magazine rack next to the sofa and slams his way out of the house, not hearing his mother break down in a sobbing mess at the hurt and upset on her sons face just hearing him revving the shit out of his truck as he takes off down the driveway…_

 _After leaving Rachel at the altar on what was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives, Finn got on the first plane he could for New Zealand. Not needing to bother about passports or visas or what ever the fuck else as they had been planning on going to New Zealand for their honeymoon anyway and joining a 'Lord of the Rings/Hobbit ' guided tour as Rach loved the Tolkien books and movies based on them._

 _For a year, Finn was in New Zealand finding odd jobs to keep him financial, then after searching with the limited information he had, he found Christopher Hudson, working in a hotel/restaurant in Queenstown in the beautiful South Island._

 _The two men made their peace with each other after Finn demanded to know what made him just up and leave when he knew he was going to be a father..._

 _Finn spent nearly half a year working in the motel/restaurant trade and deciding that he really enjoyed the business, making plans to try to buy one when he got back to the states. Lucking out on the drive from Miami where his plane had been diverted to, due to bad weather in New York. When he saw a for sale sign outside the Virginia Beach motel then after speaking with the seller, and working out a price that was in Finn's opinion incredibly low. But the owner was not asking too much because it meant his ex wife would get more than she deserved in their divorce settlement and as she was the one that filed why should he pay? Therefore, what ever Finn could afford was enough._

His inner voice pipes up again telling him "You know it nearly killed you dumbass when you went to speak to her parents the afternoon before." As he handed over the letter he had spent all night composing, his tears were falling like rain down his face _._

 _Exchanging pleasantries after being invited inside after being informed Rachel was out with Kurt and her friends, and declining refreshments, Finn explains why he was there, then Mr. Leroy starts to speak._

" _Finn we don't understand why you are doing this…"_

 _Hiram steps into the conversation earning a frown from his husband_

" _Finn thankyou for telling us, but have you thought about how Rachel will feel when she turns up at the park tomorrow for your wedding and finds just a letter, I know you think your feelings for each other are genuine but what were you going to do to support her…?"_

 _Through his tears, Finn manages to say,_

" _I know neither of you have really been my biggest fans Sir's, and I know she will be hurt, but I have explained everything in that letter, I gave you so please help her to get on with her life … but Mr. Berry's please understand I love your daughter with every ounce of my being. But as much as it is killing me inside, I can't ask her to give up her life and follow me across the world chasing an image of a man and looking for answers, when I don't have the first clue as to what I am going to do myself. However, if the universe wants us to be together again someday…, well I can only hope the feelings she has for me will let her forgive me and our tether will stay firm. I can promise you both here and now, there will_ _never_ _be another woman in my life besides Rachel, just please, please make sure she gets that letter, I thankyou both for understanding."_

 _Finn shakes both men's hand and leaves the Berry home, climbing into his truck, and after taking one last look at the house he had spent the best eight years of his life in. He slowly reverses down the driveway and heads towards Columbus, and the airport trying desperately to keep an eye on the road, but the rivers of tears flooding his sad, bloodshot amber eyes, are making the task extremely difficult._

 _Of course, what he does not see or hear is the blazing argument that occurs between the Misters Berry. When Leroy confronts Hiram about how they should be letting Rachel know that Finn had been so she is not embarrassed and totally devastated tomorrow, when she turns up at the altar alone. Hiram refuses to see that point of view saying that the boy has no direction, this is just his way of getting out of dealing with Rachel's diva fits. Anyway, Rachel is always too dramatic for her own good, and will just use the experience to better her acting skills._

 _He then storms off to his den taking the letter with him and putting it straight into the paper shredder. Leroy is shocked into speechless and is having trouble wondering where the man he fell in love with thirty years ago has gone. Unbeknownst to anyone, especially their devastated daughter, his and Hiram's marriage starts down the speedy lane towards the divorce court._

… ****…*...**…**

Striding back to his office in an angry huff, and telling his inner voice to shut the fuck up as it is not the tiny brunette he is mad at, more like a combination of his own weak assed cowardly acceptance of the words his mother told him. As well as the same woman for telling him that on the eve of what should have been the happiest day of his fucking life. Finn slams his office door shutting out the world, and slumps down in his desk chair his amber eyes zeroing in on the bundle of baby clothes in a haphazard pile. He starts to refold them smiling softly at the pictures of his all time favourite bumblebee and Spiderman, determined to get to the bottom of this, but before he can come up with some sort of plan, he is disturbed by loud voices from the motel lobby. His door is suddenly wrenched open as three people two of which he does not know confront him in his office. But after Finn takes one look at the little boy clutching a toy fish and a blue blanket holding on to the woman's shirt so tightly his little knuckles have gone white, his eyes the same dark chocolate brown as hers, but with his face …

"Are you Finn Hudson?" A dark angry voice barks at him. He looks to the person who spoke only to see Rachel pressing her tiny hand over her _'friend's'_ forearm and saying calmly

"Frankie please don't, it is all right, I am ok, I was just shocked is all, please take Timmy back to the room it is time for his nap anyway."

"But Rachie," Frankie pleads his bright blue eyes never leaving the tall man glaring at him, "he needs to be told how much he hurt you and what about Timmy…?"

"Frankie I promise I will talk to him, please just take Timmy he is getting sleepy…"

Frankie sighs deeply, but nods, knowing there was nothing he could say to sway his tiny friends mind, "come on buddy come with Uncle Frankie and we will see what's on TV for a bit before your nap." Rachel gives them both a kiss on the cheek and ruffles Timmy's hair before closing the office door behind them. But not before Frankie sends Finn a hard glare that says, ' _I'm watching you'_ he might not be as tall or as broad as Finn, but he could still hold his own in a fistfight, if pushed hard enough.

Rachel takes seat and just looks at Finn Hudson, waiting for him to speak,

Finn is watching Rachel with an odd look on his face just waiting for the beautiful woman sitting across the big wooden desk to speak. Well he thinks he should speak but for some strange reason his words have all vanished and his mouth is as dry as a desert, and well if he wasn't holding his breath…

Rachel clears her throat and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. A small smile gracing her beautiful face that has been in Finn's dreams every single night for the past 2 years.

"Hello Finn, it has been a long time." Her voice is soft and nervous, but still enough to cause the tears to slip down the cheeks of the man opposite her.

Letting his breath out in one long exhale, all Finn can manage is a near whisper of "R-Rach…"

"Can you please tell me what I did wrong, did you not love me anymore …?

" **NO!"**

Rachel jumps in her seat at the sudden angry outburst and just nods her head in defeat swiping a hand under her eyes and makes to stand."

"I-Im sorry Finn for what ever I did to make you hate me, and as much as I've wanted to see you and have you get to know your son. I understand that you want nothing to do with either of us, especially after all the letters I sent were returned. Maybe we should find another motel for the duration of our sta…"

A loud gasp then follows her words as Finn rushes around the desk and scoops her into his arms, falling heavily into the chair sobbing out apologies along with his tears into her neck.

"No please don't leave Rach, please I don't hate you… never i… couldn't ever, hate you, no please don't think that, i-I explained it all in the letter I left with your Dads' the n-night before, please tell me they gave it to you, they promised me they would… I mean I know they never really took to me, but I never stopped loving you. My M-Mom had just told me some other news a-about my Father that I didn't know how to deal with …

"Finn stop for a minute and calm down, so we can have a proper conversation. But better still, maybe we should do this somewhere we won't be interrupted, how about you come to my room after I put Timmy to bed and we can talk Frankie won't interfere I promise, what time do you finish?…"

"O-ok but before we do can you just tell me honestly i-is this Frankie y-your boyfriend?"

A soft smile covers Rachel's tear streaked face "No Frankie is just my best friend, well my only friend we met just after I arrived in New York, and he was looking for a room mate."

At the jealous look on Finns face Rachel lets out a sob/ giggle and wipes her eyes.

"Finn, Frankie is not interested in me for a couple of reasons, (1)- he knew from the first mention of your name that I was still very much in love with you and (2)- I am not his type..."

Finn exhales a deep breath, and nods his head in understanding, before breathing in deeply Rachel's sweet perfume "Um…instead of going to your room would you allow me to take you out to dinner or maybe a coffee? I mean I want to meet my son, but I want to talk about what happened with us first, and I know, Timmy? Did you say his name is?" Rachel nods and bites her lip "I like it, Timmy Berry I know he is mine Rach…

"His Name is Timothy Finn Berry-Hudson, Timmy for short … because it sounded like Finny… but if you don't like it I can…"

"Rach please, I love the name and I am so damn sorry I wasn't around to help you, but I will explain everything… so please will you join me for dinner?"

"Alright Finn I will be ready by seven pm, Timmy goes to bed by six, and Frankie will be there."

"T-thankyou Rach, I will pick you up at seven."

"I will see you later Finn." Rachel says as she stands up, making her way to the office door

Finn nods his head, sending her a soft dimpled smile saying softly, "I can't wait Rach; you don't know how happy I am to see you."

Rachel looks at Finn with sad eyes her bottom lip pulled into her mouth by her top teeth, she sighs and says softly "I think I do it is all I've wanted since… well you know what I mean, bye Finn."

Finn just nods his head sadly, as he watches Rachel Berry the one and only love of his life and mother of his son… his inner monologue speaking up and making Finn jump in his chair cursing the damn thing for just popping up when he least expects it to. "Man… he is so happy at that news… but also scared shitless at the prospect of getting to know little Timmy, what if he doesn't want to know him… or worse thinks that Frankie dude is his dad. But, but … hold up Hudson Frankie called himself Uncle and Rachel did say he was just a friend, so hopefully, after you have talked to Rach and explained your lame assed, chicken shit douchbaggy behaviour, 2 years ago she will let you spend time with him, and no Hudson you don't even need to question whether he is yours. Even Patches the half blind hobo from the Lima park could tell he is yours, he looks just like you except he has Rach's beautiful big dark chocolate eyes and long lashes. Anyway, idiot, Rach would never ever, lie to you about something as important as a baby. Finally calming himself the fuck down Finn grabs his cell and dials the number of his assistant manager and part time chef /Barista Nic Boostman.

"You got the Boostman go"

"Hey Nic, hows it going Man"

" Hey Finn, yeah good man how can I help?"

"I'm um just wondering if you can cover the office and front desk and close up for me tonight from about 6: pm as something important has come up and I need to deal with it."

"Yeah of course man, no probs, I'll be there by 5:45."

"Thanks Nic I owe you dude, catch you later, bye."

Finn slides his cell shut and after locking his office makes his way to room #5 to shower and change. In the few minutes, it takes him to walk from his office to his room he thinks about where to take Rach for dinner, remembering she was always partial to Japanese food, Finn scrolls through his phone looking for the number for _'_ _Oishii Tabemono'_ the local Japanese Restaurant and booking a table for two for 7:30pm.

… ****…*…**…**

"Rachie do you think it is wise, to go out with him? I mean what if he tries to take Timmy away…"

Rachel takes hold of her friend's large hands in her tiny ones and looking him square in the face says earnestly.

"Frankie, please listen to me, Finn Hudson is still and always has been the love of my life! You know our history, and I know with my whole heart and soul that something must have been terribly wrong for him to do what he did. He did say something about news of his father… so perhaps it was bad news…, although as far as we knew his father Christopher Hudson had passed away when Finn was only a baby… As for not acknowledging Timmy there was no way he could have known about him, heck I did not even know until a month after I arrived in New York. You also know every letter I sent him was returned, so obviously he was not even in Lima, and until he explains everything please just be happy for me that I have found him again. You know how much I have been waiting for the _'universe to do its thing'_ and bring us back together... Well I know Finn and I know how it must have killed him inside to send me away, but what is making me more angry than hurt, is why did my Dads' not give me the letter he said he gave them for me? Even that time I saw them in New York after Timmy was born, they never said a word just casually told me they were divorcing, as if we were strangers at a bus stop discussing the weather.

"I want to be with him! Frankie, I have not wanted or loved any man more, since I was 14 years old, and I hope and pray that he wants to be with us as well, so please trust me on this and look after Timmy?"

Frankie lets out a deep sigh and just nods his head in surrender at Rachel's request. Even though he still had reservations about the man, he immediately noticed how the sparkle had re-entered Rachel's big brown eyes and her beautiful smile was once again gracing her face, after only five minutes or so in the man's company. Not for the first time Frankie wishes Rachel was his type, or he was hers, because she is just such a beautiful, strong, forgiving person. He knows if he had been the one left at the altar, there would have been allsorts of drama as he collapsed in a desperate puddle of tears and vowing to never look for love again. However, his tiny best friend just got on with her life and raised a gorgeous, healthy, happy baby, dealt with her parents' rejection and subsequent divorce, as well as holding down a job always deep down knowing that the tether she was always going on about would stay strong and one day they would find each other again.

Frankie hopes that what ever caused the tall handsome man (what? Even though he is a bit wary of his intentions towards Rachie and Timmy, he cannot deny Finn Hudson is one hell of a well put together, sexy hunk of man) to leave Rachie, is now sorted and he can prove he is worthy of Rachel's forgiveness. However, Frankie Bennett also knows that Rachel will forgive him because that is just the sort of person she is.

After Timmy has had his dinner and a bath, Rachel puts him to bed reading to him from his favourite book _'The Magic Faraway Tree'_ well as much as she can for the five minutes it takes for his little eye lids to snap shut and his breaths become deep and regular. Even though Timmy was only very young, and really did not understand the words of the story, he loved his momma's voice and always settled down much more willingly, after she either read or sang to him.

Rachel whispers against his silky dimpled cheek, "Goodnight baby, hopefully after Momma has dinner with your Daddy we can sort things out and be a proper family, it's all I've wanted since, before I even knew you were on the way." Quickly wiping her couple of tears away, she quietly leaves and makes her way to the bathroom for a shower.

Deciding to dress good casual, as she is not sure of where Finn will be taking her. Rachel dons the only dress she packed, it is a mid thigh soft blue sheath dress with the wide straps sitting just under the tops of her shoulders, her hair she twisted into a loose bun on the top of her head and slid her feet into a pair of dark blue high heeled pumps. The only jewellery she wore was a pair of diamond studs in her ears and a long silver chain with a beautiful gold and diamond ring attached that slid between her breasts under the low neckline of her dress, finishing off with subtle makeup and an extra mist of perfume.

Just as she walked out of the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. Sending Frankie a look that said "please behave this is important to me" Rachel opened the door to reveal a suit clad Finn Hudson holding a bunch of her all time favourite pink tulips with a single deep red rose in the center of the bunch. He was looking so good Rachel was melting inside. 

"Hi Rach, man you look so beautiful." He says softly while handing her the flowers and making her skin tingle when their hands touched

"Good evening Finn, and thankyou, I have to say you look pretty good yourself, would you like to come in for a minute? While I put these in some water, and you can properly meet Frankie."

"Um yeah sure" He follows Rachel into the room, unable to help noticing her legs and butt, trying to not let his desire be known so soon into the evening, ("Oh who are you kidding Hudson, she is the only woman you have ever _seen_ , and time has done nothing to lessen the love or desire "). He really did need to talk to her, and jumping her bones before that would be a sure way to scare her away forever.

"Finn Hudson this is my room-mate and best friend in New York Frankie Bennett… Frankie, this is my… um Finn Hudson."

"Good to meet you dude and can I just say thankyou for looking out for Rach and my son, but I'm here now so …" Frankie cuts Finn off with his own greeting

"Yeah same here it is my pleasure Rachie is a beautiful woman and deserves the best."

The two men then shook hands sharing a look that from Rachel's position between them and the fact she knew both men so well, said,

" _Time_ _to step away dude, her MAN is back and will be here for her and Timmy as long as she wants me"_

And

" _You hurt her again; I will find you and bring the pain, love of her life or no."_

The two kept their eyes locked on each other until Rachel breaks the spell by putting her hand on Finn's forearm, a move that always immediately calmed his jealous testosterone fuelled temper down. Rachel feels she needs to step in and put a halt to the manly show of ownership, even though Frankie is gay, he will stand up for her, and seeing Finn telling Frankie he is back and more than ready to take responsibility for his family, has Rachel falling in love with him all over again.

"Ok now you two have met formally I think it is time we left Finny, didn't you say something about dinner and I'm starving.

At the sound of her beautiful voice calling him by his nickname and her hand on his arm, that even through the material of his clothing, he could feel the heat and currents buzzing around his body. Finn drags his eyes away from Frankie and focus's on Rachel.

"Yeah, Yeah sorry Rach, lets go, I hope you still like Japanese food?"

Looking down at her and sending her a dimple producing side smile, his heart jumping in his broad chest at the soft answering smile and lip bitting that always had him turned on. Rachel gently nods her head, her insides jumping with desire for him, pleased that he remembered her favourite flowers and the meanings behind said flowers, and now food. She knows that nothing has really changed with their tether and by the end of the evening; she is hoping with everything she has that Finchel take 2, will be alive and ready to tackle the future together.

Finn opens the door and with one large hand splayed across her lower back he guides her out, after wishing Frankie a good night, Rachel tells him not to wait up, but she should be back before Timmy wakes up.

Finn and Rachel didn't talk much on the drive to the restaurant, except to again complement each other on how good they looked and happy they were to have bumped into the other. However, every few minutes their eyes would connect across the small space of Finn's old blue truck, as though they were trying to surreptitiously make sure the other was actually there next to them, and not their imagination playing tricks on them. The answering smiles and soft looks each time their eyes made contact, making up for the last two years apart.

Finn pulled the truck into the parking lot of ' _Oishii_ _Tabemono'_ and found a space not that far from the door. Putting the truck in park and turning off the ignition he jumps out of his open door, and races around to Rachel's door, opening it and offering his hand to help her climb out. (She always needed help to get in and out of his high truck and he is hoping that by the end of the night he will be allowed to lift her onto the seat and perhaps steal a kiss just like the old days).

"Thankyou Finn still as chivalrous as always I see." Rachel says as she takes his offered hand feeling sparks ignite her blood.

Meshing his amber eyes with her dark ones, he says meaningfully "Some things you never want to forget Rach." He clears his throat at the close proximity of their faces and says, "I hope you are hungry Rach, 'Cause this place does a terrific banquet, with Saki or green tea to finish, I think they also have that ginger tea you used to like. Then after dinner, I was hoping we could just find a quiet spot down by the water and talk, I have so much to tell you, but I want to do it in private and if you still want to spend time with me after… well then we can work something out."

"Finn Hudson you should know, that where ever you are I am home and of course I want to be with you that's all I've ever wanted... Therefore, as long as you are not going to tell me you have slept with Quinn Fabray or Santana Lopez or a hundred other women, and have a dozen illegitimate children running around. However, I might have to insist you take a very thorough medical or even the full Silkwood treatment and series of distemper shots. I will understand and listen to your explanation. Because you have to know Finn I have not been with or even accepted so much as a cup of coffee from any man in the past two years…"

Try as he might to control it, Finn cannot help but let out a loud guffaw at the words his tiny companion just uttered.

"Rachel Berry, please believe me when I say the only woman that has been on my mind these past two years has been a stunningly beautiful tiny brunette with the deepest chocolate brown eyes and a giant sized forgiving heart. I have not been and never will interested in any woman that is not you, as for those two cheerleaders, they never even made a blimp on my radar. As much as their persistent attentions and skanky selves tried, you know that, and now I find out I am a father that is the best news I have heard in two years. Now shall we go and eat then talk and maybe later if you want… some finchel time, because I have wanted nothing more than to race you away somewhere private and kiss the life out of you from the minute I saw you today."

With tears flooding her dark eyes Rachel reaches her hand up and cups Finn's cheek, whispering "how much she has missed him and she is certain they can have some Finchel time later, but for now he can kiss her if he wants to."

Without missing a beat he replies "I want to" bending his neck to press his lips against Rachel's soft pink ones and the instant they touch loud groans fill the night air and the fire that has been just alight suddenly reignites and the inferno takes over his blood, for the few minutes their lips are attached.

Reluctantly pulling apart, Finn and Rachel take a couple of deep breaths and lock eyes knowing immediately that the love they have for each other and the steel tether is still as strong as ever.

With tears dripping down his cheeks, Finn says, "Oh man Rach I have missed you so fucking much and I am so, so sorry I left you… Please let me make it up to you and Timmy"

Her own tears threatening to spill over Rachel cups his face in both her tiny hands, swiping her thumbs under his eyes to wipe his tears and whispers softly "You already have baby, let's go eat ok?" Finn nods taking her tiny hand in his leading them towards the restaurant.

An hour and a half later after a very enjoyable dinner over which they shared small talk and basic information, Finn pulled his truck into a lay-by with a beautiful unrestricted view of the ocean, just north of the main beach and a little ways off the major highway. He took a deep breath and turned in his seat to face Rachel ready to explain why he deserted her on their wedding day and made sure her fathers put her on the first New York bound train.

"Rach, will you please let me say my piece without interrupting then I will gladly and honestly answer any and all questions you have and if you still want to be with me well I will pack up and move to wherever you want to go."

"Finn I promised to listen to you and I will please just tell me what happened."

"Thankyou, well as you know my dad Chris Hudson died when I was a baby"

Rachel nods her eyes sad; she does not speak but reaches out to take Finn's hands in hers.

" Well do you remember the Thursday before our wedding, after we had spent the afternoon just laying on the hammock in your backyard and making plans for our future and talking about the fun things we'd do and see on our honeymoon in New Zealand?"

Another nod and soft smile of recollection

"Well after I got home that day, I was sitting in the living room thinking about our wedding on Saturday and everything, when Mom walks in and asks if she can speak with me. I was worried for a bit as she seemed really nervous about something and I remember saying that I thought I was supposed to be the nervous one, and how I wish my Dad could have been there, I mean I love Burt but he's not my real Dad ya know?"

A soft rubbing of Rachel's thumbs over the back of his hands encourages him to continue even though Rachel can tell he is getting agitated.

"It turns out he is not dead…" A loud gasp from Rachel has Finn reaching over to press a small kiss on her cheek "It also appears that he and Mom weren't even married. He panicked when she told him she was pregnant, and he just up and left. Her excuse was that they were so young, only just graduated high school, and her reason for not telling me sooner was she did not want you and me to make the same mistake. She said he was in Australia or New Zealand or somewhere down that way, she wasn't positive. Well I stormed out of the house not really sure where I was going but knew I had to find him and try to understand why he just walked out without even acknowledging me. So after I calmed down somewhat I came home ignored her and Burt, Kurt was out with you. I sat down and wrote you a letter explaining everything she had told me and that I was so very sorry, but I couldn't ask you to give up your life and follow me to the other side of the world chasing a dream. But I would never stop loving you or even consider being with another woman. I just hoped with everything I had inside me that you could still love me and would one day forgive me so we could have our happy ever after… But shit Rach if I'd known you were pregnant… anyway 10 pages later, I put the letter into an envelope and took off for your house, I knew you weren't there but I was hoping both your Dads were."

He pauses for a few minutes to take a breath and try to figure out what the look on Rachel's face meant did she understand? Did she still love him? Fuck, he hoped so.

Rachel still does not speak, but she looks so sad, rivers of tears running silently down her cheeks.

"Yeah well anyway, after speaking to your Dad's, explaining what was going on and begging them to give you the letter I left. Driving to Columbus catching the first plane I could to Australia. I finally tracked Chris Hudson down in New Zealand. He told when we laid eyes on each other, that he knew I was his kid and that he had been waiting for me to come find him, and after a few heated _'discussions'_ where he explained that he did indeed panic about being a father at 18. With no prospects or way to support Mom and a baby, but he did say he loved us, he was just too young. He said he was sorry but what is done is done. He wants to be friends. B-but Rach I did the exact same thing, little Timmy has grown up with out me and y-you had to cope with all my gutless shit by yourself I'm no better than he was and I swore that …" all of a sudden he bursts into tears, deep sobbing gasping tears.

Which in turn makes Rachel cry and all she can do is lean across the bench seat and pull Finn's head to rest on her chest trying to soothe his tears and heartbreak. She runs her hand through his hair and makes soft shushing sounds into his ear.

"Shh, shh baby, oh, Finny please don't upset yourself anymore and as for Timmy, honey I didn't even know he was on the way till a month or so after I arrived in New York, and with everything else that as going on I lost touch with Kurt and your Mom. Then when I told my Dads I was pregnant, they disowned me and just handed over some money and told me I was on my own. The only time since I've seen them was a couple of months after Timmy was born and they casually told me they were divorcing and changing their will's so I wasn't to expect anything other than the money they had already given me. They most certainly never gave me any letter from you other wise I would have known what was wrong and would have helped you deal with it. But I wrote you nearly every day begging for an explanation and to please tell me what I did wrong, and telling you about Timmy's development. I always included his sonogram pictures and other information… but I never stopped loving you Finn as much as your desertion killed me inside, I knew deep down there must have been a very good reason. I-I just hoped our tether would stay strong until we could be reunited, b-but they all came back addressed return to sender,… so I assumed you didn't want to know…"

Finn jerks his head up quickly "WHAT! No, oh no baby girl, I could never stop loving you; I was just so turned about by what Mom said regarding my Dad, and didn't know what to do. I know I should have told you and we could've dealt with it together but I wasn't going to drag you down, I know your Dad's didn't like me anyway, and I wasn't about to make trouble for you with them. I asked, no begged them to look out for you and help you to move on… as for the letters being returned that would have been because her and Burt sold up and moved to Columbus a few months later. Rach please, baby know that I never stopped hoping that the universe would do it's thing, and if you will take me back I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you and my son."

A few minutes of calming down, Finn leans forward "Will you please take me back Rach so we can be a proper family and I can be a proper Dad to little Timmy, I love you both so much and I know I haven't really met Timmy but I do truly want and love him."

Instead of words, Rachel Berry answers Finn Hudson in the only way she can with her lips, in a deep toe-curling kiss that shakes the very foundations of their souls. Hot tongues asking for admittance to each other's mouths nipping, and sucking. Which leads to hands groping and re visiting all the places from memory that elicit, the sweetest moans and sighs causing Rachel to forgo a waiting period. She climbs onto her man's lap (yes her man! Because she has decided that she has been without her soul mate for long enough and is taking back what is rightfully hers) and moves her lips down his neck sucking on that spot under his ear, her hands busy trying to undo the buttons on his fancy dress shirt. Groaning with frustration at the multitude of the damn things, stoping her hands from getting to his firm chest.

Finn is having his own problems trying to keep from completely tearing her pretty dress off her, and acting like a horny teenager, (it wouldn't be the first time this truck seat has seen such goings on, but they were adults and parents now and really should act accordingly. Anyway, he did not want to have his woman, (YES! Rachel Berry was his again and this time nothing anybody said was taking her away from him) Embarrassed if the local highway patrol stopped by, so he begrudgingly pulled away. Smiling at the pout that took over her beautiful face and with halting words says,

"Babe we should take this somewhere more private and comfortable, do you want to come back to my room at the motel and continue or do you need to be back for Timmy?"

Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, Rachel pecks his lips gently whispering into his neck "Your room sounds wonderful, Timmy sleeps through the night so as long as I am back by about 6am all is good, Please baby, I want you."

Sending his love a beaming smile he leans over and kisses her again before sliding her back to her side of the seat and buckling her seat belt squeezing her boob as his hand passes across, smirking at her desire-filled moan, and kissing her again. He does his own belt up and turns the ignition on putting the truck into gear, and reversing back on to the highway and driving back towards town, his right hand firmly laced with Rachel's tiny left one. He frowns when he rubs her left ring finger, taking his eyes off the road for a second or two and glancing at her.

"I've still got it baby" she says as she uses her free hand to pull the long chain out of the top of her dress and show him the sparkly diamond engagement ring he placed on her finger in their senior year of high school.

He just nods and says, "It will be back with the other one I've still got whenever you want it."

"Good"

Finn pulls the truck into the parking lot of the Twin Star Motel and parks in the reserved bay for staff only. He turns off the engine and twists his neck to look at Rachel. Trying to hold back from ravishing her immediately but he needs to know she really wants this because once he takes her into his room, he will not be able to stop loving her until he has purged the last two years worth of sadness and frustrations and anger at his own weak-assed actions from his body. He is not angry with her, no never her she has been the only thing that has kept him sane. His own fist around his cock is nothing but release. He needs to be inside his one true love and see his love returned in her beautiful brown eyes to finally be at peace.

"Are you sure this is what you want Rach, because once we get behind that door I won't be able to hold back I need you more than I can ever explain…"

Rachel locks her brown eyes on his and whispers "Finny please baby I have missed you so much and I need you, it is all I dreamt about for ages , Yes I am positive this is right I am never letting you go again I love you Finn Hudson. The tether is pulling Finn can't you feel it baby? So please take me inside and love me."

"Oh baby I love you too so freaking much and yes I can feel our tether." Without any further conversation, Finn climbs out and races around the truck opening the passenger side door, and scooping his tiny love into his arms, kissing her face and neck as much as he can whilst trying to maintain an upright position and see his way along the path to room #5. Fumbling slightly with the door keys as he is loathe to put Rachel down finally after what seems like an age the door swings open, only to be slammed shut the second they are over the threshold and the lock clicked into place.

Rachel kicks off her shoes the minute Finn puts her on the floor, and again attempts to undo his shirt buttons, whilst he is now in a better position for his hands to find their way under the pretty dress so he can make contact with Rachel's warm, sweet smelling, smooth honeyed skin.

Amid groans and moans from deep in her soul, Rachel finally gets the buttons undone and strips the offending garment of Finn's hard body. Her lips immediately finding their way home to his chest and latching on to a hard nipple, sucking it sensually into her mouth, before switching sides and giving the other one the same treatment, while her hands were once again busy trying to undo his belt buckle and zipper.

Finn cannot speak as his mouth is greedily sucking on the pulse point on the right side of Rachel's neck. Instead he just picks her up and makes his way to his bedroom slowly letting her down on top of his dark red and white quilt, covering his king sized bed. His dick is rock hard and as Rachel finally gets his pants undone and slides them down his slim hips and muscular thighs, his manhood springs to attentions happy to be out of the restricting clothing. It bumps against Rachel's nose making her suck in a deep breath and look up at him from under her hooded eyes, sparkling with desire and lust.

Rachel, eyes still locked on his takes him into her mouth and starts to suck running her tongue along the slit in the head, taking him further in as her little hand massages his ball sack, Finn's moans of "Rach… fuck baby that feels so good"

Encourage Rachel to continue and as her hand slides up his thick, rock hard shaft, replacing her mouth. Which is now peppering butterfly kisses along the tops of his thighs before returning to licking him as one does with a lolly pop, and again taking him inside her mouth, her head bobbing up and down as he slides to the back of her throat, earning the sexiest moans from her man. Finn's hands find purchase in her hair. "Oh baby please I have missed you so much, but I want to be inside you when I cum"

Breathing heavily Rachel pants out, "Well what are you waiting for Mr. Hudson, I am so wet." Sliding backwards on the bed so her head is resting on the pillows Rachel removes the rest of her clothing and loosens what is left of the bun in her hair shaking it out so that it fall like a silken cape around her shoulders, ending just above her elbows her eyes never once leavings Finn's.

A sob leaves his lips, as he looks at her perfect body when he drags his eyes from her face to see her chest heaving with anticipation, her beautiful boobs larger than he remembers, moving with each breath.

Rachel's now wide brown eyes are focused on the star tattoo over the left side of his chest that has the words _Rachel 4 ever_ inked inside, and his right bicep with the tribal band wrapping around it. Her heart jumps in her chest and she has to rub her thighs together, because seeing those sexy as hell markings on Finn's body is turning her on even more.

"Baby please love me I can't wait any longer…"

"Damn"

A worried frown creases Rachel's forehead at Finn's cussing.

"Finny what is wrong baby?"

Sheepishly he looks at her feeling like an inexperienced high schooler, and feeling dumb, not to mention a little embarrassed by the fact he is naked, horny as hell and sporting the worlds hardest boner, while Rachel is laying there all calm and sexy, wanting him, he says sadly, "I haven't got any protection baby"

Rachel's giggles make him frown as she climbs off the bed and walks naked through the bedroom and into the entry returning a few seconds later with her little purse, and as she passes him, she presses into his hand a foil packet. A kiss on his chest, and wrapping her free hand around his dick, turns her back on him throwing a seductive smirk at him over her glorious naked shoulder. Then after placing her open purse on the bed-side table, causing the contents which appears to be mainly foil packets identical to the one Finn is still holding in his hand to spill out, she resumes her position on the bed, opening her arms and whispering "I love you Finn Hudson for always and forever."

Quickly sheathing himself, he climbs onto the bed and settles between her already damp thighs her bare glistening center, releasing her own special perfume letting him know she is more than ready for him.

Lining himself up with her center he leans down pressing a deep kiss on her puffy lips and as his tears start to fall he whispers to his love "Thankyou Rach for still loving me, there is nowhere I want to be but here with you and our family."

Another small kiss as he thrust his throbbing dick inside her. Their moans joining in the stillness of the night he stills for a minute to let her adjust to his size as he kisses the tears that escape Rach's eyes hoping he hasn't hurt her.

"I-Im ok baby, I have just missed you so much please don't ever leave me again I couldn't bear it."

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart; please believe me you have got me for ever I love you Rach so freaking much."

Finn feels Rachel lift her hips urging him to give her what she wants, so he does and after a few minutes of intense loving, his tiny beautiful woman matching him thrust for thrust, their combined passion filled moans and cries filling the air, he feels the tell tale tightening in his balls.

"B-baby I am just about … oh fuck Rach, cum with me baby girl please I love you Raaacchell…"

Through her sobs, Rachel cries, "Oh I love you Finny please baby… Finn, just there oohh yes more Finn… YES, YES… oh my god…

A couple more minutes of intense hip movements Finn can't hold back anymore, and explodes into the condom, Rachel's juices squirting over the top, leaving them both sweaty and panting but finally feeling at peace and the only place both of them have wanted to be for the last two years … HOME.

… ****…*…**…**

2 Years later:

"Congratulations Mrs. Hudson, I sincerely hope you enjoy working with us here at Sea View Elementary School, please feel free to call me if you have any questions at all, I know for a fact that your co- teacher Ms Burkhart is very excited to work with you."

"Thankyou so much Principal Thornton, I have to say I cannot wait to begin the New Year with my kindergartners. I will of course call you if I have any problems, and I am just as excited to meet with Ms Burkhart, from our e-mail correspondence, we both seem to have the same ideas and thoughts on early childhood education. Thankyou again for offering me the position and I will carry it out to the very best of my professional ability."

Rachel stands up offering a tiny hand to her new principal and shaking the man's hand firmly, before making her way to her car in the parking lot of Sea View Elementary School in Virginia Beach looking forward to going home and telling her family all about her meeting. 15 minutes later, she pulls her car into the driveway of a double story brick house on Eastward Drive, as she waits for the garage door to open. She thinks how much she has come to love the idyllic seaside town, well perhaps not so much the town itself, although it really is beautiful, but more like what it has given her… speaking of… Rachel smiles a bright beaming smile as she drives the car forward and turns off the ignition. She can see her life, waiting patiently at the doorway connecting the garage to the main house. Her tall handsome sexy husband Finn, holding in his arms a squirming year old baby girl Emily-Jane, and standing next to his dad looking like a mini Finn, is their 3 year old son Timmy, who like always has in his arms their toy poodle Frankie.

(Who was named by Timmy as a reminder of Uncle Frankie, much to human Frankie's disgust at a dog being named after him)

Climbing out of the car and closing the door she walks up the steps and into the house pressing a round of kisses on the cheeks of her babies and a much deeper one on the warm soft lips of her husband.

"Welcome home baby we missed you."

"Well I missed you as well, and as soon as I change out of this suit and into some comfy yoga pants and t-shirt I want to hear all about my family's day, but first I think I need some more love from my babies, she giggles chasing Timmy through the kitchen making kissy noises. Finn and Emily following close behind, little Em making her own version of the noises her momma was making, though hers sounded more like a "wop-wop-wop".

Later that night when the kids were fast asleep in their beds, and Finchel were cuddled up in theirs, Rachel turns to her sexy naked husband and rubs her left hand over his dark hair covered chest until she touches the star tattoo resting over his heart. Whispering into the dark of the room "Thankyou baby for everything, I am so very happy I found you again and now my life is complete, I love you Finn Hudson faithfully for always."

Through his misty amber eyes Finn looks at his beautiful wife and then presses a kiss over the heart inked just above her left breast, with the words _'Finn is my heart'_ inked in a fancy font.

"You are my life baby, without you and our babies I would be lost so I have to thank you, you are my hero, and I will love you Rachel Hudson for the rest of my life and beyond."

The End!

A/N: Hi, hope you enjoyed the story please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review in the box.

Thanks for reading, until next time take care and keep on drumming.

* 'Oishii Tabemono' is Japanese for Good Food, at least that is what google translator said, please correct me if I have it wrong.

* The Lord of the Rings/Hobbit tour in beautiful New Zealand is real, my daughter and her friend went on it last year for 3 weeks and had an absolute ball.


End file.
